


Kiss me under the Moonlight

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Winter Palace, kiss, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt given to me to write a moment with Cullen and Nesira based upon the song "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.</p><p>So I went with a moment at the Winter Palace, after all the insanity was done and she got a dance with Cullen ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me under the Moonlight

 Nesira felt exhausted from the actions of tonight. Her gown flowed around her body shapely and defined as if she hadn't even been in a single fight that night. Its why she asked Leliana and Josephine to have something feminine yet with pants. It allowed her to move with grace yet get through the troubles of that night. The leather pants covered her legs, showing the shape and figure yet the fabric flowed around her hips and down behind her back like a dress. The dark sapphire fabric simmered against her tan skin as she placed her hands on the railing. The music was playing in the distance but to her ears it was dulled. She reached up with her hands to unclasp sheer cloth hanging from her neck, draping it over the railing.  
  
A headache beamed over her brow as she rubbed her temples, wishing that none of this was even a situation to deal with. She could see the nobles below talking, chatting, and dancing among themselves. They acted as if nothing had even happened that night. No conspiracy by Gaspard, no assassination attempt against the Empress, it was just another ball and another insane situation among the people. Was this how it was always like in Orlais? She did enjoy the sights and outfits, but the Game. Josephine wasn't kidding when she said it was a game played to the death. For once, she was proud to be an elf and not a human. She didn't have to deal with the politics of this society.  
  
Even talking with Morrigan was something Nesira just didn't want to handle but she had, at least for looks. How would it appear if she dismissed the woman who was the arcane advisor to the empress? Plus, Nesira was too nice to push someone away either. Morrigan intrigued Nesira to say the least, and part of her was slightly pleased to know she would come to Skyhold with them. Preparations would need to be made that morning, packing things up to get ready to leave.  
  
But for now, she just leaned against the railing.  
  
"There you are." The voice cause Nesira by surprise as she jumped slightly and instinctively stood up straight and proper before letting out a sigh. "Don't worry Inquisitor, it's just me. Everyone's been looking for you." Nesira relaxed, gazing at the man who her eyes had fallen for. He looked just as weary as she did, and she could see the concern in his eyes. It had been there all night yet he was busy with the nobles. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy stopping by to talk with him, not to mention her encounter with some of the nobles that she had told off in a particular manner to keep away from him. She was glad to see him away from all of them, alone. "If they need me, I'll go." Nesira said, ready to go do more for the people of Orlais yet Cullen's hand moved to press against the small of her back and shook his head. "No, they can wait. You deserve a moment of peace." He said, as she was sure she saw a spark of pride in his eyes.  
  
"Things are calm and they can handle their gossip on their own. Are you alright though?" He asked, as the words were so refreshing against her ears. Her eyes looked up at the milky twilight glowing in the sky as she sighed. "I'll be okay." She said, but stopped to gaze at his golden eyes. "Well...in truth, I'm exhausted. Trying to keep up appearances, be more than what these people want me to be, saving the Empress, I don't even know what else there was that I did. It's been so much." Nesira said, as she moved to rest her arms against the banister. She gazed down, trying not to look at the Commander because all she wanted to do was kiss him at the moment. But would that even be proper? She just wanted a moment to herself. "I'm glad its over than." Nesira didn't even look at him yet as Cullen felt concern washing over him at how she looked as if she was about to fall over and pass out.  
  
Carefully, he reached his hand over to her shoulder and touched it as he looked up to him. "I can't help but always be worried for you, even though I know it is foolish. You are such a strong woman in situations like this. I don't doubt your skill but I worry nonetheless." He said, as Nesira reached over to touch his hand, her fingers wrapping around it. The gentle acknowledgement of his words swept over her like a waterfall and she didn't know if he realized how much those words meant to her. "Cul---Commander." Cullen had a small smile on his face as he shook his head  
  
"No need for formalities. I don't care what the nobles think." Nesira beamed, as if a second wind had come over her. "Cullen, thank you." She said. "Truly. After everything here, I just, I want to go home. I was used to go home." She spoke softly, as she looked up toward the sky. It was clear, not a cloud in side and the dark sky made the moon even more visible and shimmering down upon them. It was almost like a scene out of one of Varric's books. Boy, what would he write about this night. She had a soft laugh on her lips as Cullen tilted his head slightly toward her. "I may never have this chance again, so I must ask." Nesira's brows pushed together confused, as she watched him move away and she felt a slight wave of despair as she didn't want him to leave. However when she turned around she noticed his hand incline toward her, his other hand behind his back as he bowed toward her slightly. With wide eyes, she watched him in amazement as he finally spoke. "May I have this dance My Lady?"  
  
Nesira's lips parted slightly. He, but, what!?! "I thought you didn't dance?" Nesira said and Cullen's smirk crossed his lips. "I said I didn't dance much, I didn't say I didn't know how to." Nesira tilted her head and gave him a look at how cunning he was just than. "Of course you can have this dance, you don't even have to ask." She said, as she moved her right hand into his and rested her left hand on his shoulder. The tingle against her skin sparked as she felt his right hand rest against her hip as they started a soft and fluid dance around the balcony, as she gazed up at the man who was a dream come true. "When did you learn to dance?" She asked as Cullen guided her around the floor in a one two three motion. "It was a few years back, I was invited to a ball in Kirkwall. I never enjoyed such events but it would be ill advise to not show up to the event as the leader of the templars at the time. One of the ladies taught me how to dance and she claimed I was a natural. I am just as surprised as you that I can even handle such movements." Cullen said with a light laugh that filled her heart. "Your a wonderful dancer Cullen. Better than I, I don't know how many times I stepped on Leliana's or Josephine's foot. They were too kind not to react."  
  
Cullen spun her around and at one moment dipped her. Nesira gasp in surprised as she looked up at his golden eyes, and without even thinking she spoke out. "Kiss me." She said, and at that moment her face held a red hue across her cheeks, wishing she hadn't said anything. But Cullen, all he did was smile and moved the hand that was originally holding hers and moved to rest behind her head and pulled her toward his lips. The kiss behind the silver moon and the sparkling stars. The way the floor glowed around them. Nesira didn't care if anyone was watching or not, all she cared about was Cullen and the way he made butterflies move within her stomach. Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled deeper into the kiss, her breath taken from her as he broke the kiss.  
  
"Inquisitor, what will the nobles say?" Cullen spoke with a voice as if he held shock that she had done such a thing, but Nesira could also hear the playful banter behind it. "Let them talk. We'll be the talk for ages." Nesira said as Cullen pulled her back up to her feet and Nesira wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him once again. Everything was perfect now, the way the entire world just formed together. She felt like a princess at that moment, and her prince was there. This moment, the palace around them, there could be nothing left to chance; she would be the happiness woman on earth and not even the end of times could ruin this for her.


End file.
